1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and communication method thereof and, in particular, to a wireless communication system and method for establishing connection between a User Equipment (UE) and a Mobility Management Entity (MME) in the wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is the third generation wireless communication system based on Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) and General Packet Radio Services (GPRS) and uses Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA). The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as the UMTS standardization organization has proposed Evolved Packet System (EPS) such as Long Term Evolution (LTE). The LTE is a technology for implementing high speed packet-based communication. An LTE system includes a Mobility Management Entity (MME) which manages the mobility of the User Equipment (UE) connected thereto.